Wolf Revolution
by Viburnum
Summary: Kiba is reborn and is a new transfer student in Ohtori Academy, surprisingly he meets Cheza there and soon a young man named Utena who leads him to the chase of paradise once more. Utena crossover.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Wolf's Rain_** nor do I own **_Revolutionary Girl Utena_**. Though this plot is mine I wish the originals were mine but alas they are not. It is very difficult to not own a favorite anime (LOL).

**A/N:** I had seen **_Wolf's Rain_** _Paradise_ quest with a slight similarity to the theme of _Revolution _in the **_Utena_** series and as a conclusion wanting to write a plot involving both the series. Despite the story being a crossover there will be more emphasis on **_Wolf's Rain_** and many changes to the involvement of **_Utena_** elements. This is due for the sake of the story so please bear with me. Now let us go to the story!

_x.x_

**_Wolf_** **Revolution**  
**Chapter One**  
The Rose and The Fang

_x.x_

He knew this was going to be slightly difficult and he was a bit afraid; no, actually he was very scared and the thought of fearsome things got him a bit nervous. Kiba Himura was quite nervous indeed. It was in his best interests to attend Ohtori Academy for his last high school year and then do university here as well. The climate was slightly humid and Kiba felt he could pant because he had walked most of his journey here and he felt parched and a bit tired. It had a while he had been out and now he really didn't know how to accommodate himself, him being the new transfer student. He was looking at the student mass and was amazed at the size of it – Ohtori was a prestigious academy and he now felt the true honor to be in its selection, however, he didn't know where he was supposed to go and he was due to have his first class a while later. He decided instead of looking around (though he wanted) he should definitely go and try to find his first class – mathematics. Kiba's dark-wood hair strands with his cerulean crystals were some objects of perfection and his physic was a best in the outlook of any. Many girls were turning to stare at the handsome form who looked questioningly at the sights of the grounds at Ohtori though he seemed to have sharp instincts as he was able to comprehend the different places he was seeing, with their uses and purposes demonstrated by other individuals.

' A wolf can never get lost in the snow…' it was the feminine voice that seem to be familiar and the alien place having such an effect was very puzzling, with the fact that the strange words were told to him.

It was then he noticed that a girl was sitting on one of the benches of the grounds with thick albino looks yet with a rare beauty which though her light features may seem confusing to the contrast of other beauties was a profound element in itself. Her hair was dressed in a short purplish-blue style which was toned in a way that made it white to the sun. Her liquid-scarlet rose eyes were quite dangling treasures to her characteristics, both internally and externally, for their emotions were harmonious and offered a candid breath to the air of prologue to Kiba's day. She was sitting with mathematics books on her lap and had a rose on top of them. She was motionless yet with motion and it was the beautiful still art of life that God created in her that enthralled Kiba and made electricity in all his bodily and spiritual organs. He recognized the beautiful girl with all rapid awareness as a sound of water droplets in the rain.

' **_Cheza_…**_Cheza_…it is you…you are here…you are…' it was a hard disbelief and he went and touched her knee as if he were a sculptor seeing a statue of its glory; his eyes too much dipped in illusive emotions of a yesterday. It wasn't in any attention that the girl had touched his cheek with admiration.

' Kiba, you do remember the years before…I am reborn and so are you it seems…but are you wolf still? I believe not – we must been born as the ones to which we were camouflaged from and you hated…' she was extremely soft and her voice was a permeation of both an uncertainty and a confident opposition. She seemed to perceive that they had accepted their lives.

' I remember I was a wolf…I remember me and you…things have changed, I am actually happy to be human…they are not really so terrible at least some aren't…I think I have accepted my life…' Kiba was turned so Cheza saw his back and he seemed silently talking though he had no sorrow. It was a murmur in a truth.

' I see…' was the lines for Cheza as she gracefully took Kiba's answer as a satisfaction. It was quite strange that after the affairs of their past lives their rebirth led them to this simpler path. It was quite foreign yet more comfortable.

' Cheza…are you upset? You still look like a flow-Cheza…?' Kiba had turned to start a conversation with her but in what moment had she left? Could she have been a dream? No she was real and she was here…but…to Kiba it was quite distressing…he looked right and left…he saw the signs of unfamiliarity with her comfort gone…

The finger tapped thrice and Kiba finally turned around to question the action and see what was wanted. It was a boy, a young man, like himself, or maybe younger, but, he seemed to be looking at him questioningly as well. It was his unique hair that caught him – light rose-pink with sky-dark irises as a combination. He was looking and soon tilted his head which made Kiba have an inquisitive brow as a result. He couldn't understand what the young man desired and he was still sour with Cheza's disappearance.

' Are you alright? You seemed to be looking for that girl who walked away a few minutes ago, she was strangely very quick in pacing, I thought she was like a flower being taken by the wind…' he was remarkably caring and remarked on Kiba's nerves with a precise perception.

_Taken like a flower…? Cheza…you are always going to be a flower…did I upset you…? I don't know…well, it can't be helped if you are upset, I guess you were used to being a flower as I a wolf…but…are you really that depressed…?_ He was infused with concern and the young man in his own concerns as well.

' Uh, did I say something I shouldn't have said something like that I guess. I'm sorry I'm new here, just transferred, I really shouldn't have talked about your private business.' Seeing Kiba in a worried thought got the man apologetic. He was only willing to help not to disturb.

' Just transferred…' Kiba with a sudden gravity became present to the real world again after those words and seemed to look very gratified with the fate God had produced, ' So did I – is your first class mathematics?' he seemed very much excited.

' Uh, let's see…' the young man saw his schedule and then looked approvingly, ' Yeah, so is mine – it's cool to see another newbie. I didn't know who I could talk to in the first day and God is kind enough to send me another new person like myself. So you wanna hang out for a while.'

' Sure why not, my name is Kiba Himura – and you are?' Kiba extended his hand and the other received it with a grip in comparison yet the skin to Kiba was in a sense _soft_. The thought gave a mental crimson expression. Was it an impulsive comment?

' Hey Kiba, I'm Utena Tenjou, it's great pleasure meeting ya on my first day – so you wanna go to class now or do you want to hang about?' Utena was very charming in the way he spoke and his elements were very majestic as if royal. Kiba inspected this and concluded it as God's present towards the other man.

The question asked was a one to be comprehended. Should he walk around with Utena in a way to locate to where Cheza could have fled to or was he to go to class? After a few moments he decided that Cheza's mathematics books might lead her to class though he had a doubt for her behavior was protruding as strange but he thought it best to follow the idea of reaching class and hopefully discovering her.

' Uh, lets go to class 'kay Utena?' Kiba concluded to the other young man and he started with a bit of a fast pace and though he knew it could bewilder Utena he was just eager to see if Cheza was melancholic.

Utena agreed by following him in the same manner. He was quizzical about Kiba's behaviorism but also quite interested in his mannerisms. He was very handsomely designed by God and that was truly a gift for it was not an external trait solely but an internal progress as well. It was a tactful magnet that could stimulate attraction. He found a strange comfort in being juxtapose to him, though he decided it as the truth that they were new to this world of the academy. He was finding an odd aura very palpable in him that could not be understood and clearly he thought it a different mechanism altogether. Kiba was the striking sight he had seen as he entered into the academy, therefore, he approached him. It was not his handsomeness that struck the sight in the subject but it was a sense of him being very alert as if he were going to the wilderness. Though it was alertness he saw a shade of meaningful confusion which was quite perceptive of his attitudes as well. Utena felt a bond between Kiba and himself having a prologue though he was slightly afraid at its heightened and immediate initiation. It was thoroughly very perplexing. As it could be said meaningful confusion.

----------

Disappointments are either understandable or quite hectic. To Kiba the latter was the fashionable answer. The teacher arrived earlier and was doing mathematical equations already on the board without any hiatus and thus was he provided to work accordingly with along his new companion Utena, who seemed pretty good at mathematics. Hectic wasn't mathematics, it was Cheza – she was not here attending the class and that was the annoyance. With her math books so nicely carried he thought she was going to attend class but she hadn't arrived and it was quite vexing and difficult. He needed the talking for their encounter has happened after, quite literally and truthfully, eons, after the world had become stabilized once more after its submergence in ice-rebirth. He too was buried and dead to start again. He had started once more as a human. Funny, it didn't bother rather was refreshing. No matter what the being, to Kiba, to live a bit harmoniously after a striving quest seemed enjoyable.

The person behind him gave a pull of his shirt and he got startled, in fact, Utena who saw it had the identical reaction. He looked around and saw a chestnut-brunette with the twin-painted eyes smile at him very exultingly, ' So you are Kiba Himura…' the brunette took the attention elsewhere, ' And you are Utena Tenjou…'

The both nodded but parted directions elsewhere when they saw the teacher stare somewhat annoyingly at the brunette with his eyes being the claws of a crow.

' Miss Wakaba Shinohara please stay quiet.' He spoke with lukewarm meanness then turned to his directional task of math. Wakaba nodded with an absent ear and hurried the conversation to the after-level.

' You heard my name; I'm Wakaba Shinohara.' She shook the hands of both with the skillful mood of happiness her general face had and Kiba was mentally aware that she was quite cute and pretty in a distinctive angle. Very cute to be honestly confessing and Wakaba energetic trend applied it perfectly as her continuing, ' Welcome to Ohtori Academy. I see you guys were hanging together, getting to be good friends already. I hope I can be friends with you too.'

' Yeah sure.' Kiba happily agreed it was nice to be making a "pack" already, he knew he was mostly an outsider and loner before yet his lonesome ways were becoming a bit of a vexation. He never completely chose the lone-path yet was accustomed to it yet now it seemed to be pushed to a distance. The change was a one that he had with his old comrades. He had wondered of them but dissuaded the interests to find them. They should have their own individual directions to go in this second life. Though Kiba did feel he needed their companionship. It was in their journey that he found the trust he longed for and he was increasingly wanting to see them for he did missed them with a gigantic scale to support the feeling.

While he was daydreaming in a way Utena agreed to be Wakaba's new acquaintance also and though he saw Kiba in another universal reality he made Wakaba talk most eagerly so _she_ won't notice. He jotted the manner of Kiba's constant reveries and though they were intellectual he thought Kiba demanded too much time for their occupation. Could it be he was thinking of? –

' Uh Kiba…' Utena called and Kiba soon appeared visible once more in the attention of both him and Wakaba, and Utena questioned, ' Who was that girl you were talking to today? The one who went away, who was she?'

' Oh she's an old friend…I hadn't seen her in ages, surprisingly she is a student here I didn't know that in advance.' Kiba was responsive though a certain twinge was in the motion. His thoughts were inquiring, how could Cheza be here? Despite his happiness in seeing her, it was quite extraordinary in their meeting after so long. Nineteen years for him after his rebirth; a nineteen year old as himself repeating an introduction with a past friend, no matter the tenderness it was very difficult to do. They had all met demise including the foes Jagara and Darcia and so he thought the best thing was not to be meeting again. He initially desired they have their own individuality yet now he was confirmed in his hidden desire (which was pushed to be unseen) that he always needed them and that Cheza running away in the scenario after meeting once more did him no affection but got him very sad which was hid in vexation.

' She's a childhood friend?' Utena saw the immensity of Kiba's reverie of present and though Wakaba wanted to ask if everything was typically calm Utena gently stopped her for he had noted Kiba's tendency. Though the weight made his curiosity become unlocked and more than excessively encouraged by himself he was subtle as it was supposed to be there.

' Yeah, kind of, something like that.' Kiba responded after an impulsive mental awareness: it could be a possibility she was, in the childhood journey of his life, after all past life as a reference was not a good response.

' Who are you talking about, what's this girl's name?' Wakaba got the opportunity to ask Kiba and she didn't lose the importance of it as he was daydreaming and it made her very curious indeed. She had these facts of her to be naughtily inquisitive and loquacious at times.

' Uh…yeah what is her name Kiba, you did seem to be searching for her maybe Wakaba can help?' Utena encouraged an answer seeing Kiba in class in the way he acted was evidence that he had wanted to see this girl once more and his swift steps to get here may be a reason also. Wakaba nodded with total approval of Utena's encouragement though her curious mind was less informed.

' Well I know her as simply Cheza…I saw her with tons of math books so I thought she came to class earlier, but, it's funny that she didn't come at all.' He questioned the absence after its soft reply. Cheza was still precious to him naturally as she was his love before the apocalypse but now where they still in a lover's world?

Wakaba looked at him as if she understood entirely, ' You mean light-featured, albino-beauty Cheza Toujifuma you studies at the grade below us? You do know she's seventeen right and a junior, she is supposed to get to college much later not like us.'

Kiba was astounded as Wakaba knew Cheza yet he must had suspected that she was younger to him so that is the reason for not coming class as the class did not include her, Kiba wished to acknowledge Wakaba, ' No, I'm sorry I forgot she was younger than me, Thanks a million Wakaba maybe later I can go and talk to her.'

' Hey no problem.' She was cheerful in the logical situation to which she had given aid but her curious pinch was still active and she was combining another question for him without the others' knowledge.

Utena was curious as well but he knew it too early to question and get an answer. Yet he was feeling a slight sympathy for Kiba seeing his manners turning so tender he had presumed a romantic side to the girl and him and though he shouldn't be, Utena was a bit envious. Though why he didn't know and though he wanted to know he presumed it that the girl was nearer to his enigmatic and sensational inner side which he might know later. Perhaps he was excited with the thought that Kiba would turn to a friend of his and a good one. But there could be the boundaries of reluctance and confusion for Kiba was insistently pursuing a lady. It was a carefully written thing that enveloped perfectly into his insight. Utena with his insight saw the one of Kiba's. He couldn't understand his amusing admiration and truthfully it is was like a prick. From the rose, as he had called before many times, a rose. A rose wandering about the structure of the Fang…

_x.x_

**A/N:** I hope you like the story so far! Please review!

_x.x_


End file.
